


Secrets

by Alezandrite



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, This my first bobs burgers fic so go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Louise and Zeke share a secret.





	Secrets

“Mmm, you smell nice!” A deep voice whispered into Louise’s ear as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist as a muscular body pressed up against her while she stood with her back to the bathroom door drying herself off after a much-needed shower after her morning jog. 

A smile spread across her face as the earthy scent of Zeke's cologne confirmed what she already knew that her sometimes lover but a full-time friend was finally up after the romp they had last night after drinks.

“Smell so good that I wonder if you taste as good too.”

“Don't you even think about it, mister, I'm working the morning shift and the last thing I need is to be late and cause suspicion.” 

“Are you actually going to tell them one day?”

“Like that would go over well.” Baby Belcher retorted as she started to dress in her usual pink and green outfit hoping that nobody will smell Zeke on her and start asking questions and she couldn't have that.

Maybe one day preferably before she gets knocked up Louise will tell them hopefully by then her parents will be retired, both of her siblings married off and if the gods will it the restaurant will be hers.


End file.
